Jin Russell
Jin Russell (ジン・ラッセル Jin Rasseru) is the current leader of the community No Name. Despite his age Jin is a rather smart boy and quick to adapting to situations. As the leader he strives to improve on his knowledge and has even taken quest from Izayoi to become a better leader. Appearance Jin is a blue eyed young boy of average height for his age with tealish green hair, his bangs drop from the outer sides, leaving some space in his middle forehead, with a little piece of hair up top. He wears a very long sandy colored robe. For some reason Jin continues to wear the robe despite it being too large for him to the point the sleeves cover his hands and the robes completely hide his feet. He wears a white shirt with a red shirt type clothing on top of that. The inside of the hood on his cloak is also red. Personality Despite his age Jin is rather mature for his age. He is willing to take the fall for the sake of others and studies hard to become a better leader. His sense of responsibility is so strong that he will keep promises no matter what, even if it means abandoning his own goals for the sake of fulfilling that oath. Originally he lacked confidence and commented that he relied on Black Rabbit to get by. He feels shame for his past actions and works hard to become a better leader, making him rather diligent and striving to be more confident in his abilities. However he is empathetic to those in a similar situation as himself, being rather shocked that Sandora became a Floor Master when she was so young and feeling sorry for the people who were tricked into Garo's Gift Games. When it comes to matters of chastity, he can also become quite embarrassed in the most awkward situations that Sandora drags him into, such as when she took a bath with him, Percher, Highness and Rin. In the end though Jin's priority is reclaiming the stolen Flag and Name of the community. To that point he studies as much as possible to become a better asset to the community. While he is afraid of failure he is more willing to learn from disappointment than remain traumatized by it. By the end Jin becomes more assertive in his decisions and actions, but not to the point of reckless behavior. He still keeps in mind the condition of his community and its members and makes the best decisions based on the facts given. Background Jin's father was the Treasurer of the No Name. His father was said by Baron La Croix that his father knew good wine and sometimes stole from the treasury in which he was punished by his wife. During his childhood he became friends with his fellow community member Lily, and Sandora of the Salamandra. One day a Demon Lord attacked the community, completely decimating it and stripping both name and banner from the organization. With the older and core members of the organization either taken as slaves or banished, Jin was left in charge as he was the tallest and the oldest of the remaining children, minus Black Rabbit. Part 1 Volume 1 Jin was waiting for Black Rabbit to return with the new guests, but was surprised to know there were three instead of two. Once Black Rabbit left to go find Izayoi, Jin took Asuka and You inside of the Little Garden. He explained several things, such as the transparent curtains and that multiple races living within the Garden. While talking with the girls at the Scars cafe, they were interrupted by Galdo Gasper. The leader of Garo explained to Asuka and You about the Demon Lords and why Jin needed their help, much to the boy's frustration and humiliation. However Jin was shocked but pleased to learn that Asuka and You decided to join his community. His shock was even more apparent when he learned about what Galdo has done to obtain the flags of many communities and placing them under Garo's rule. As such he stood by as Asuka declared war against Garo with the Names continued existence on the line. Jin followed as Black Rabbit took Izayoi, Asuka and Yo to see Shiroyasha. Once they arrived Jin watched the new members of Names challenge Shiroyasha to a game. Once Yo took up the challenge he continued to watch while expressing obvious concern for the girl's safety. In the end Jin was relieved to see that Yo had completed the game and came out of it safe and sound. Jin took the others to the Residential Area of the Names and showed them the ruined ground as well as the 120 children that they would be living with from now on. Later that night, Jin was roused awake due to Izayoi's assault against the individuals from Garo. Izayoi revealed the truth regarding the kidnapped children to the group, much to Jin's protest. Even so, Jin had no choice but to confirm Izayoi's words. Shortly afterwords, Izayoi declared that the Names would take on the Demon Lords to avenge the communities in Jin's name. Jin did not voice his displeasure until the two were alone within the mansion. Jin at first wanted nothing to do with Izayoi's plan and accused him of trying to drag the community down, but after hearing his reason and sound advice, Jin decided to accept it. At that moment he told Izayoi about how one of their former members would be offered up as a prize in a Gift Game. Izayoi made him a promise; if Jin could win then Izayoi would get their comrade back, otherwise if they lose he would leave the community. The Names travel to the Garo Residential District to partake in the Gift Game, but are shocked to learn that the area has been turned into a jungle, and that the use of Gifts to defeat Galdo is not allowed. Jin follows behind Asuka and Yo, observing the trees and noticing they are the cause of a Beastification gift and begins speculating if a vampire is involved. When the group finds Galdo, Asuka orders Jin to run, but on side effect he ends up taking her with him. Asuka cancelled the command and learned from Jin about how a vampire was involved. When Yo appeared injured, Jin remained to stay by her side while Asuka finished the game against Galdo. Jin had Black Rabbit take Yo back to the community, and remained behind with Izayoi to exact the plan. Jin announced his name and the community's goal of taking down the Lords. Jin then returned the flags of those to the community's forced into Garo. Jin returns to the Names and later reunited with Leticia Draculea, the former comrade that Jin wanted Izayoi to save. Jin listened to Leticia's reason for visiting, to convince him to disband the community and make a new one. However due to Izayoi's plan going through Jin is unable to stop what he has started. Jin watched as Leticia and Izayoi had a small Gift Game, and learned that Leticia no longer possessed the power she once had. When Leticia was turned ot stone, Jin was just as shocked as Black Rabbit to learn the perpetrator was a member of Perseus. Leticia was recaptured and Jin opted to remain behind to keep an eye on Yo. Jin had Black Rabbit confined to her room after the meeting with Perseus leader Laius Perseus due to her considering the trade deal offered. Jin accompanied Izayoi, You, Asuka and Black Rabbit has they went to challenge Perseus. Due to the rules of the Gift game the group was given specific instructions. Jin would travel with Izayoi as the defeat of the leader of the community means the end of the game. Jin hid while Izayoi and Yo recovered a second Hades Helmet, and gave it to the leader to conceal himself. Izayoi and Jin arrived at the Game Stage. When Laius summoned Algol, Izayoi berated Jin for believing that just by recovering Leticia could they make a comeback. Realizing what Izayoi was implying, decided to bet on Izayoi and told him to fight. Jin was shocked with witnessing Izayoi's power, even more so when it was proven Izayoi had superior strength and could destroy gifts, two abilities that should be impossible to have together. In the end the Names were declared victorious and Leticia recovered. A small party was held to welcome the new Problem Children into the group and to celebrate the victory over Perseus. Jin watched as the constellation Perseus was removed from the sky. Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Male Category:No Names Volume 2 Studying in the Names library the previous night, Jin fell asleep on a few books. Though he was awoken due to the force of Asuka's Shinning Wizard and Izayoi using him as a shield. With the invite to the of the Fire Dragon Festival revealed, Jin tried to persuade them not to go but was unable to and dragged alongside Lily into the problem children's 'game' with Black Rabbit. At the Scars cafe, Jin explained that it would be impossible to travel due to lack of funds for the Astral Gate, and walking was out of the question as Little Garden was said to have the surface area of a star. Deciding to ask Shiroyasha for help, they are surprised to find that the Master had actually meant to take them with her, though she firsts gets them to agree to help her during the festival. She explains the situation with Salamandra and the new leader, and Jin is shocked to hear his old friend Sandora will be in charge despite her age. Before Shiroyasha could continue, Yō stops Shiroyasha from diving into a long explanation and insists that they discuss it further at the North Side. Shiroyasha complies and transports everyone to an empty branch that rests at a hill overlooking the North Side. In the end Black Rabbit did caught up with the group, forcing the three children to attempt escape. Only Yō was captured and left in Shiroyasha's care alongside Lily and Jin. Jin was informed about Black Rabbit and Izayoi's Gift Game and met with them at the throne room of Salamandra. There Mandora Doltrake intended to reprehend the Names for their actions, but Sandora instead pardon's Jin's subordinates since Shiroyasha stated she would repair the damage done. After dismissing the servants, Sandora greets Jin and Lily as old friends, though Mandra became enraged by this and attempted to attack Jin leading Izayoi to step in and block the attack. Getting them to back off, Shiroyasha reveals to those remaining that a member of Eyes has recorded a prophecy where a Lord will attack during the festival which is the reason she had brought the problem children with her. When questioned on the accuracy of the prophecy, Shiroyasha explains that it was recorded by Laplace's Demon. Though Jin protests the need for fighting, Izayoi reminds him that there would be people who want to see the new Salamandra leader fall. In the end Jin agrees to the Names facing off against the new Lord and protecting the town. Jin returned to the Eyes branch shop to relax, though when Izayoi began admiring the bodies of Asuka, Yō and Black Rabbit, Jin had to step in to calm the girls down. Coming together to discuss tomorrow's events where Yō will be participating, at the notice of the name on the Geas scroll and Izayoi's insistence, Jin explain the fairy tale, the boy reveals that the piper from the Pied Piper of Hamelin was called Rattenfänger. The following day Jin served as a source of information regarding the Will-o-Wisp legend to Yō before her Gift Game. In the end Yō lost the game, though Jin still congratulated her on performing so well. At that moment, Black Geas Rolls begin to fall from the sky, signalling the arrival of a Lord. Izayoi gave Jin the order to help protect the townsfolk and free Shiroyasha, Jin obliging as Izayoi left to attack the Lord. Jin returned to Shiroyasha with Yō and Asuka, the now sealed Master. Replying that she doesn't know, Shiroyasha comments that because of the Geas Roll she won't be allowed to participate, and for them to go to Black Rabbit and tell her that the game may not be winnable. Before she can explain the nature of the Demon Lord's power, Ratten appears above the arena and claims that they are in the way. Asuka commands Jin to take Yō away from the arena, and the boy complies due to the force of the girl's gift. Before a winner could be announced for the game, Black Rabbit's of Jurisdiction took place, forcing a suspension period and for both representatives of the participating communities to meet for a negotiation about the game. Jin and Izayoi represented the Names. Izayoi encouraged Jin to be more confident, and the boy decides to confirm a few things regarding the participants of the game, specifically those of Grimoire Hamlin. Jin correctly declares Black Percher is the Black Plague and gives a summarized version of the event that nearly killed 1/3 of the known world at the time. When Black Percher revealed that her pathogen was inside the competitors, Jin was shocked, especially when Percher suggested Shiroyasha and all participating communities join Grimoire Hamlin in exchange for the safety of the people infected. Negotiations continued, ending with Jin offering the 24 hour time limit to the game, in which if the Host Masters could not be defeated then the participants lose unconditionally, on the condition that the game resumed in seven days. The game resumed on the appropriate date and Jin joined the main search party, giving out orders even as the town was forced to change to Hamlin City. Jin and the party was attacked by Ratten and several Strums, but Asuka arrived with Deen and Merun and battled them. Jin continued with the search party and eventually they managed to gather the glass panels just as Black Percher was defeated. In the end Jin returned to the Names grounds with the others and helped out tending to the farm. Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Male Category:No Names Volume 3 Volume 4 Volume 5 Jin was in charge of the negotiations with the other Communities in the setting up of an Alliance, Will-O-Wisp, Six Scars, No Name and another Community that has bad blood with No Name before. Volume 6 Volume 7 Volume 8 Volume 9 Volume 10 Volume 11 Volume 12 Gifts and Abilities Contractor: A rare Gift that is said to belong to those descendant of King Solomon. The ability to summon Genies that have their essence stored in item form with a contract. For Percher's case, it is a ring. It is also hinted that his Gift is not fully utilized yet and the Ouroboros Community led by his Highness seeks to develop his Gift if he joins them. Intellect: Jin possesses an intelligence that is uncommon to his age and development. By studying with Izayoi and following his examples, Jin has been able to improve on his critical thinking and adapting skills while also growing in several aspects. *''Analytical Abilities: Jin is able to detect what gift people use based on information he has, like he did in Episode 3 when he finds that the tree's of the Garo's Residential District possess a certain power. He was able to deduce the source (Leticia Draculea) of the odd circumstances of the Gift Game's stage area and of Galdo Gasper's change into a demonkind Tiger. *Negotiation'': By studying with Izayoi and following his examples, Jin has developed in negotiation and leadership skills. He took the lead in speaking with Percher regarding herself, her community and the game rules, and was able to add the additional rule of adding a time limit to the game in order to have the date for the continuation be pushed forward. Trivia *Jin is stated to be a descendent of King Solomon. *While "chibi" means short, the "o" part is a respectful addition to a word, to indicate greatness in Japanese. The final result would be something like calling him, "Great Lord Runt." So the additional respectfulness on the word chibi is just heightening Izayoi's casual disregard for Jin's inherited position, especially when he adds the respectful -sama to the end of the pet name. (Credit goes to Baka Tsuki for the information regarding the nickname!!) **Indeed, the English dub uses this exact approach to Izayoi's pet-name for Jin. Navigation Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Male Category:No Names